


i still have you

by bossheeseung



Series: it's just the seven of us [5]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Cliffhangers, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, all question marks i dunno, drama?, foreshadowing??, heehoon are still dating and jaywon are still pinning fear not love isn't over, i miss heeseung head in hands, main focus is not romance rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossheeseung/pseuds/bossheeseung
Summary: Call him superstitious, dramatic, or anything, but he could swear something bad would happen today.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, indirect park jongseong | jay & yang jungwon
Series: it's just the seven of us [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153877
Kudos: 16





	i still have you

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that this was rlly rlly rlly short ... just foreshadowing?? whatever it's called yeah just foreshadowing whatever may happen <3

_"Sir, I have more information regarding agent Lee Heeseung."_

_"Well, what may it be?"_

_"I asked agent Park Jongseong and Yang Jungwon, and they said that he happens to have a fever and is a bit weak."_

_"What about agent Park Sunghoon?"_

_"Taking care of agent Lee Heeseung, sir."_

_"And it's good to attack yet again when their best few agents are distracted, correct?"_

_"Correct, sir. I'll send people out again."_

_"Don't overdo it- remember, we're only weakening them for the final blow."_

_"Yes, sir. Got it."_

* * *

Sunghoon awoke - yet again - feeling uneasy. Call him superstitious, dramatic, or anything, but he could swear something bad would happen today.

Or maybe it was just that he had been in bed all day and he hadn't touched a bow in years, and his boyfriend was still sick and that made him worry.

Still, Sunghoon couldn't shake off the bad vibe as he grabbed his phone and did his daily 'phone check.'

 **"is heeseung hyung feeling better?"** Jungwon had texted.

 **"he's not awake yet, did you need him?"** Sunghoon was quick to type.

**"we were just wondering if he's well enough and up to it, you two can join jay hyung and i for breakfast !! :D"**

**"i'll ask him now."**

"Heeseung hyung." Sunghoon whispered softly, shaking the older. "Do you wanna go grab something with Jay hyung and Jungwon?"

And as Sunghoon watched as the older nodded, sitting up as he proceeded to get himself ready, Sunghoon tried to ignore his gut feeling.

 _Yeah, maybe I was overthinking it._ Sunghoon shook his head, holding his hand out for Heeseung as the two walked to the exit of their room.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCKK once again i'm aware that this was short but if i fit everything dramatic along with this then there would not be any tense waiting would there


End file.
